I Will Never Forget
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: Italy just can't let his love go, no matter how many years have passed. Will Germany ever break through to him? This is a story about a promise. Rated M for reasons inside. Includes a better Summary.
1. The Issue

**I Will Never Forget**

**By: ME!**

**Preview:** The life of the Axis Powers is well, and perfect, as always they do their duties and continue their training and missions…soon time passes to the point where Japan leaves Italy and Germany alone, and the two continue their life together. When Germany finally decides to express his feelings, Italy flee's…what had happened? What is going on?

_Note:_ The first chapter is the most recent; while the next chapters after this are the chapters that lead to this one…kind of like a reversed story if that makes sense lol. This is my first axis power Hetalia story, and I hope you guys enjoy it!

**This story is rated M for Mature because:**

_Violence_

_Use of Language_

_Sexual Scenes_

_History that minor's couldn't understand_

_History that is made up by me so minor's couldn't understand._

**Chapter One: The Issue**

Italy blushed from the sudden closeness, though his smile didn't clear his face. He was still clueless.

Germany breathed in deeply as his arms wrapped around Italy's torso, and he pulled the male into a warm hug before he breathed out "Italy, understand this…I wish…we can perhaps, well…" The blonde's face was already turning red, and Italy still had no idea what was going on. Italy made a light laugh "Do you…want Pastaaa~"

"No, not that." Germany said as he lifted and placed his hands on Italy's shoulders "Understand this, I like you…a lot, please understand how troublesome you are and how I always have to protect you, it's annoying…but I feel that it is my duty."

Italy's smile finally faded, and a frown of sorrow replaced the happiness "B-but… I'm that annoying…?"

"N-No…!" Germany quickly shook his head "I love you-" He paused, and both the male's gasped from what had just happened. Then suddenly a spark went off in Italy's mind, and he blurted out "I can't!"

Germany's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat "Wh-What…?"

Italy's eyes filled with tears as he backed away "You don't understand! I can't! I won't! You can't make me! I won't break my promise!" Germany tried to stop him, but was shoved back and he slipped.

Italy gasped when he noticed Germany on the ground, and he rushed to his aid "Ah-Are you okay?" Before Germany could answer, Italy yelled "Well I don't care! You can't make me break my promise!" He sobbed uncontrollably, and he quickly turned around and ran off.

Germany quickly stood to his feet, and he yelled "Italy! I'm sorry—wait!" But the brunette disappeared in the distance, and Germany was left heartbroken.

Promise? What promise? Germany didn't understand why Italy would overreact like that… he had never seen Italy act so angry and hostile, especially towards him, ever. Germany felt horrible for hurting Italy, especially hurting the male's feelings. He probably ruined a friendship as well…

Germany headed home alone, even if Italy was mad at him, where else did the young male have to go? Besides his brother's, or to an Italian restaurant.

Germany made it to his house, he heard no noise, only silence. That was mainly because Japan had left back to his own homeland. He used to play his oriental music throughout the house; his excuse was that it would create a calmer and more peaceful environment. It worked for Italy, but Germany always felt a little more stressed as the annoying strange sounds started to play.

Now it was silent.

Though Japan left, it was always still loud when Italy was around. He sang and danced and made funny noises when doing…almost anything.

Now…it was silent.

"What did I do wrong?" Germany asked as he went into his office and sat at his desk. He looked at a picture frame; it was a picture of Italy and Germany together…in a very uncomfortable pose. Germany stood as stiff as a soldier and Italy had his arms wrapped around him in such…a loving and caring way. Germany saw all the signs, the hints, Italy practically was telling Germany to MARRY HIM from all the hugging and kissing he was doing. So what happened? Were the signs, all lies?

Germany leaned back in his chair as he stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling slowly darkened as time passed and it became night. No sign of Italy entering the home.

"Promise…?" Germany said gently as he continued to look up. The room was now pitch black, though the only light was the outside world and the moon that shone through; there was nothing else to guide Germany if he wanted to leave his office.

"What promise did this friend make…to cause Italy to react in such a way?" Germany wondered to himself as he slowly felt his eye lids grow heavy. He sighed and slumped into his chair, before he heard a soft echo, of a cute…young voice whisper into his ear. The voice sounded like a lovely sweet melody, it sounded familiar and friendly, and loving…it sounded familiar.

"_I'll wait. I'll be waiting…I'll wait with plenty of sweets. And don't get hurt or sick. Let's be sure to meet again. For sure…for sure!"_

…_Italy?_

__________________________  
_

The atmosphere of Germany felt just like the Holy Roman Empire, but it wasn't him… it was Germany.

Italy felt like he had almost betrayed him, he would never do such a thing…he would wait, for as long as it took. No matter how much he cared about Germany, even if the male seemed so much like the Holy Roman Empire, he would never BE him… and Italy promised to wait for him...and that he will.

Italy's tear's continued to pour down his face, he used his sleeves to clean off his eyes from the excess water that kept falling down. What could he do? What could he do? He just lost a friend for the sake of love…he just lost a best friend for the sake of love!

Italy continued to cry and sob to himself. He sniffled and whined constantly as he sat on the hill. It was just a hill, it was nothing now at least…but he remembered the place, it was where the Holy Roman Empire said his goodbye's, and promised to return.

"I don't even know how to make sweets yet!" Italy cried out "Please come home!" He laid himself back in the grass, then he rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball. He felt miserable, Italy…the guy that always cheered everyone up and could never feel such misery…he felt horrible knowing that he almost broke a promise to someone that was so dear to him. He missed Holy Roman Empire, he missed him so much.

"Please come back! Please come home…" He sighed and sniffled, before he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"_No matter how many years past, I'll love you the most of anyone in this world…!"_

…_Germany?_

_When did all of this suddenly happen? When did it all go wrong?_

_Italia stared ahead of him, as he waved to Holy Roman Empire. The blonde waved back, and he blew a kiss before he marched off with Spain. Italia made a small smile, before he closed his eyes and whispered "I promise, I will wait forever for you…"_

_His empty hands, his broom was now gone._


	2. How It Started

_I made this in a rush, I was overwhelmed with emails saying how so many people favorited it so fast! I was like "I MUST POST ANOTHER SOON!" And now here it is! Please excuse if it's bad...I went by this as fast as I could and re-read most of it to check over it. But yeah, please Read and review :3 this is probably gonna be the last for awhile..._

_Do not own hetalia! D:  
_

**Chapter Two: How It Started**

"Doitsu~ Doitsu Doitsuuuuu~!"

Germany growled under his breath as he tapped his pen impatiently on his desk. He had been trying to ignore Italy for the longest time, but Italy was searching through all of Germany's old things and calling for him to explain. Germany had done so a few times, but he didn't think that Italy would KEEP looking through EVERYTHING and want an explanation for ALL OF IT.

"Doitsuuuuuu~!" Italy called out again.

Japan soon peeked into the office and stared at Germany. The blonde looked up and returned the gaze, before Japan commented "You know, Italy is calling for-"

"I know that!" Germany slammed his pen down, and Japan jumped a bit before rushing off and away from Germany's anger. The blonde huffed under his breath as he picked up his pen and bit the end of it, he didn't hear Italy any more, so he continued writing down the letter he was to send to his superior.

Meanwhile, Italy continued looking. Germany obviously wasn't in the mood and he wasn't going to come to explain anything anymore. It made Italy sad; he was interested in the males past...though he didn't see much of it in the old closet. It was as if some things were missing.

The dust made Italy's eyes water and his throat sore. He coughed a bit, and when he saw a spider he gasped and cried out "Germany! Germany~! Help!" He paused and flicked the spider away from him, before he yelled again "Never mind!" He smiled as he kneeled down and opened a small box, he peeked inside…and it was empty. He pouted as he closed it "What's with the box?"

He looked around and crawled a bit towards a corner of the large closet, and he saw something long wrapped in paper. He smiled as he quickly unwrapped it, then he huffed "A broom?" He picked it up, and he started to pat the bristles "Patpatpatpatpat…" He mumbled to himself, then the dust from the broom started to spread and he coughed and sneezed. He cleared his throat, before he picked up the broom and started to sweep.

Japan peeked into the closet, then he entered slowly and tilted his head in curiosity "What are you doing, Italy? Trying to clean a place that was not meant to be cleaned seems really pointless."

Italy smiled as he looked up "Well, it still deserves to be cleaned. We can fill this place up with all of our memories~" He made a small sigh as he leaned against the broom. The broom felt nice in his hands, in fact, it felt familiar. He enjoyed sweeping around with it, and he did just that. Japan wandered back to Germany's office, right when the Blonde was sealing an envelope.

"Italy is cleaning out your closet, Germany." Japan said, before he waved his hand "You might want to do something about it."

Germany stood up quickly "My memories!" He blurted before he rushed out the office and passed Japan. Japan decided to follow, and Germany stood in the doorway as he watched Italy sweep.

Italy looked up at Germany, then he gasped as he dropped the broom and turned around. He touched his butt with his hands "Did someone just-"

Germany looked at the ripped open paper, then when he saw the broom hit the floor he yelled "No!" And quickly picked it up. Italy smiled "Germany~! We need to tidy things up in here…it's dusty and smells like boiled and seasoned cabbage."

Germany coughed, the dust that was everywhere caused it to be hard to breathe, and Japan stepped out and to the side of the doorway.

"Don't touch this…it doesn't belong to you." Germany said gently as he went back to the corner and put it away."

Italy furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the broom get wrapped up again, then Germany slowly turned and looked at him. Italy remained silent, and Germany frowned and looked back at the broom stick "Though, I can't remember who it belongs to…I must keep it here until I remember."

Italy continued to stare at the broom, then Japan walked away.

"Well, what if it's mine?" Italy asked. Germany smirked "I did not know you well enough back then, it couldn't possibly be yours."

_How could Germany manage to get his hands on my broom?_

Italy huffed, before he smiled sweetly and hugged him "Germany~ Germany~ let's make some lunch~ Like pastaaaaaa~!" He let go and ran out of the closet.

Germany smirked, before he looked back at the broom and sighed "Not like I use it… anyway."

__________________

_My broom…_

_Italy started to poke at the foods in the refrigerator._

_My BROOM…_

_He suddenly punched a milk carton, and he gasped._

"Doitsu! The milk! It spilled!" Italy looked around quickly as he started to search for the paper towels, then when he found some he started to clean it all up. He sighed, and Japan entered the room. Japan smiled "Wasn't there a saying, America said that there was no use crying over spilled milk, right?"

Italy got up and looked at Japan, and the two stared at each other as they tried to figure out what America meant by that.

Germany slowly entered the kitchen with the broom, and Italy looked at him before he quickly smiled. Germany blushed slightly as he held it out towards the male "Here, you can take care of it until we find its original owner. Keep it safe, alright?"

Italy held the wooden broom close, and he nodded quickly "Of course! Thank you, thank you!" He gave Germany a quick hug and a light kiss on his cheek before he yelled out "I'm putting this in my room right now!" And he ran off with the broom.

Japan made a small sigh as he finished cleaning up what Italy left, then he asked "What would you like to eat for lunch, Germany?"

"Why is Italy so crazy over that broom?" Germany asked as he scratched his chin. Japan sighed and went to the fridge to start gathering ingredients. So not much had been going on for the Axis Powers, except for the most recent incident that Italy was digging in the closet and found an AMAZING broom. Japan wasn't sure what was going on between the two, then again he was only there for missions just incase he was needed, though not much had been happening lately.

Japan managed to find fish; it was wrapped up and buried underneath the loads of sausage. He placed it on the kitchen counter and started to slice the fish delicately.

Germany shook his head slowly as his mind returned to the real world, then when he watched Japan, he scratched his chin "So what do you have in mind for lunch?"

"Sushi." Japan looked up quickly at the question and smiled proudly.

Germany frowned, and he sighed as he hunched forward and walked over to Japan "Haven't we had sushi already? Try something else…" Germany stood beside Japan and began to poke at the fish's eye. Japan gently slapped Germany's hand away "Well, I asked what you were in the mood for, but you were too busy thinking about Italy and your broom. So unfortunately for you, we are having sushi. Maybe another time I can make you something else."

Germany sighed again and nodded, trying to poke the fish again but his hand was once more smacked away. He turned on his heels and walked down the hall and to Italy's room. The door was closed, so Germany slowly opened a little bit to peek inside. He watched as Italy swept around the room. The room's floor was clean and made of wood, like the rest of the home, but around Italy's room were plenty of painting and drawings, artist things.

Italy was saying…well, the usual thing he said during activities.

The brunette mumbled to himself "Sweepsweepsweepsweepsweep…"

He then sighed and leaned on the broom. He looked out his window quietly, and Germany took this chance to look at the male's rear. Why was it so…perfect? Maybe it was from the pasta starch? Germany stared for a long while, before he blushed deeply and left Italy alone.

Italy heard his footsteps and turned his head slightly, only to find a half opened door. He quickly turned around and shut it, before he continued to sweep. The broom was old, though the wood felt as if it was completely taken care of for a long time. The hilt should have been rough, maybe from lack of use, but it was as if someone was sanding it down every day. The bristles were worn out though.

Italy smiled at it; the memory of when he used to clean with it filled his mind. The memories of his past were things he would never, and could never, forget…

"The Holy Roman Empire would tug at my dress, ne." Italy said gently to himself. He touched his butt with his free hand, and held the other on top of the broom. He made a small sigh "I wonder if Hungary has any more dresses I can borrow, does she still have a few that I used to wear?" He tilted his head in thought, before he smiled "Austria…and Hungary." He closed his eyes for a moment, before he sighed "I hope Holy Roman Empire is alright…"

He paused, then Italy jumped "Austria!" He quickly wrapped up the broom and slipped it into his closet, then he turned around and left his room and headed down the hall.

He heard Germany talking to someone, then when he entered the blonde's office he noticed that the male was on the phone.

Germany ignored him, and Italy ran up to the desk "Germany! Germany! I need to borrow the phone!"

Germany cleared his throat "One moment," He said into the receiver, and then he touched the end of the phone with his hand before he spoke to Italy "What? There is another phone in the other study room; you can use that one there."

Italy pouted, before he turned and quickly ran off. Germany watched him as he left, making sure he got a good view of Italy's rear. He made a small sigh as he watched Italy leave, before he went back to the phone.

Italy ran down the hall and out of panic he forgot which room was which. All the doors were closed, so he opened each one he passed to peek inside then shut the door back again. Soon he found the large study room that had plenty of shelves for books and things, and there were two desks. Only one had a phone, and Italy leaped to grab the phone before he grasped it and fell into the wooden chair. He groaned slightly, about to whine for Germany's help before he shook his head fast "No time!"

He dialed for Austria, hoping he had the same number; he then listened as he waited for the call to get through. He waited, and he adjusted himself in the wooden...uncomfortable…chair as he listened hoping he would hear Austria's old voice.

He was sitting there for a long time, before he decided to hang up and call France.

"_Hello?"_ France asked.

Italy laughed "France! France! I need your help!"

A groan was heard on the other line, but Italy ignored it "Do you have Austria's number?"

"_Of course I have Austria's number…"_

"Can you…can you gimme?"

"_Why should I give you his number?"_

"I neeeeeeed it, France! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee~!"

Italy continued to whine as France was silent, the more France tried to ignore him the louder Italy got and the longer his pleads were.

France then yelled through the phone, causing Italy to hold the phone a little away from his ear _"FINE! I'll give you the damn number; just get a little less annoying!"_

Italy wrote it down carefully, nodding after each number he was given, then he hung up the phone and waited before he dialed. He listened for someone to pick up, and when he heard a male's voice, he recognized it.

"It's Italy!" The brunette yelled. The man on the other line groaned into the phone, then Italy quickly spoke up "So, I was wondering about The Holy Roman Empire…do you know where he is now? Can I talk to him?"

The other line went silent, and Italy cleared his throat "Austria~?"

"_Why should I care?"_ Austria asked coolly. Italy pouted "B-B-But… He was so nice."

"_Maybe to you, not to anyone else, especially me. Belonging to a younger kid, a male way younger than yourself, you just wouldn't understand. I don't know what happened, last time I saw him he set off to war. That's it…the rest is history, and I don't want to learn about it."_

It went silent again, and it was more awkward the second time around. Italy nodded "Alright…sorry…" And he hung up. He dialed France, and when someone picked up, he cried out "France! France! I need your help!"

"_WHY?!"_

"I need Bohemia's number…"

"_I…don't have that-"_

"Moravia's?"

"_No."_

"Maybe my brother would know?" Italy asked. France stuttered _"Know wh-what?! I don't even understand why you need anyone's number, especially why you're coming to me for such things!"_

Italy made a small sigh "Maybe, you'd know about the Holy Roman Empire? Have you heard of him? He might be older now, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, and is always serious and never has time to play silly games?"

France didn't say a word, and Italy continued "He has good painting skills, or at least their decent, he isn't too fond of pasta but he still eats it-"

"_Sounds like Germany to me."_ France commented.

Italy sighed "I'll call you right back…" And he hung up the phone. He dialed for his brother, and when he heard the male answer on the other end he smiled happily "Romano! I need your help!"

"_Why are you calling me?" _The male groaned. He sounded like he had been woken up, and he mumbled something but Italy didn't hear or understand "I need to know about the Holy Roman Empire, do you know his whereabouts?"

"_Not at all, Feliciano. Actually, I haven't seen or heard from him since-"_

Italy hung up before his brother could finish. He was tired of hearing the same things about him, why didn't anyone seem to keep track? Why didn't anyone know where he was? Why did no one care but Italy?

He dialed for France, and before France could greet him, Italy blurted out "Belgium!"

France said nothing but gave him Belgium's number, and Italy hung up the phone and dialed.

"_Hello?" _She breathed into the phone, she sounded ill…but Italy, unlike his normal self, ignored that and pressed onward "Belgium, it's Italy. I was wondering if you knew anything about The Holy Roman Empire?"

She coughed lightly, and sniffled before she answered_ "Not at all, I heard that he might have died when he went out to war a long time ago. I heard that he might have been divided, basically split up into a bunch of places. I think he was injured terribly…That's all I think happened, besides that I'm not sure where he is."_

Assumptions were just assumptions. Italy slowly shook his head, then he smiled "Thanks."

She coughed in response, before the two hung up the phone.

Italy sat there in the chair, unsure of what else to say. He slowly opened his eyes, and let the hazel's stare up towards the ceiling.

"_I'm so hungry…" Italia murmured as he wandered around the home in search of food. As he looked around, he suddenly saw a bowl sitting on the floor._

"_What is this doing here?" He asked himself as he quickly walked up to it and sniffed. He smiled, his mouth beginning to water as he dug in. He stuck out his tongue, un-satisfied, before he continued to eat._

_The blonde boy smiled slightly, before he walked off and down the hallway._


	3. The Empty Box

_This was a quickie, sorry if I failed most of my fans :( I don't like how this chapter ended up, but the more I tried to redo and fix the worse it got...I don't want to suffer from writer's block in a story everyone likes! So... here's my final remake for chapter three. Please review and I don't mind flaming for this one._

_WARNING: Lime is in this bit as well.  
_

**Chapter Three: The Empty Box**

It was as if it had something there, but it was lost.

Whatever used to be there suddenly just disappeared, maybe that symbolized something.

The more Italy tried to think about it, the more his head itched, and his brain ached. His head slowly tilted to the side as he stared into the closet, at the empty box he had left open. As he stared, he thought about his broom. How did Germany get his hands on the broom he gave away so long ago? Did…Holy Roman Empire hand it over? Or maybe… Germany killed him?

Italy frowned, before he shook his head "He would never." He was right, he knew he was right, Germany would never hurt another… he was too nice for that.

"Besides the constant stories he tells about how his superior kills the Jewish." Italy sulked. A wave of sadness swept over him. A man who worships a guy who kills people who are different…that sounds like the guy who would kill anyone to help his superior conquer.

"Oh, Germany…" Italy sighed, before he slowly shut the closet door.

___

Italy was back in his room. Sweeping with his broom… mumbling "Sweepsweepsweepsweep~"

Germany was out, doing his usual duty of working for his government. He also said he'd be coming home late since after work he would be stopping for take out, groceries, and cleaning supplies. Germany was a tidy person who couldn't stand messes at all. Whenever Japan or Italy cooked, he was right beside them cleaning.

Japan was out as well, he went to visit China, and also added that he heard America and France were having a few arguments. The two would have been great friends, if it wasn't for the fact that America thought all French males were gay.

Italy had nothing to do, though all he wanted to do was use his broom. He was only hoping for the moment to last forever, and hoping that maybe Holy Roman Empire would return and be glad that he had found his broom… he was waiting for the blonde to leap through his door or window; even the roof. He wanted to hug him, kiss him… be with him. What did he look like now? The two were older now, and he wondered if the male had gotten more handsome.

"He's not dead." Italy blurted to himself. Why wouldn't anyone know about his whereabouts? Sure, Holy Roman Empire had a few problems with people… but he was still a nice guy, right?

Italy prayed for the rumors to be false…maybe everyone was joking about not knowing where he was. Maybe Belgium was joking about him disappearing off the face of the earth.

Italy was praying…but his eyes were slowly filling up with tears as his sweeping pace slowed as well. He had a horrible case of doubt and fear. He promised to wait for him, and Holy Roman Empire promised to return to him…

…how can you meet up with someone who is gone?

___

"There's something supposed to be in here…"

Germany whispered to himself as he stared into the empty box. He was now in his closet, and he continued to think about what used to be in the box that suddenly went missing. He couldn't put his finger on it though, and he slowly shut it. "Oh well…" He said softly "I guess I'll never know."

Since his return, Italy hadn't come out to greet him at all. Germany decided to wait around and see if it was just delayed; maybe he didn't even know he was home? What if he was sleeping, it is around seven at night… but who sleeps that early?

Italy always waited up for him…

Germany felt his face turn pink as he slowly closed his eyes "Oh, Italy…" He breathed out the male's name. Sudden warmth came to his body as he thought about Italy. The male seemed so innocent, yet Germany was sure he knew exactly what he was doing… and how he was affecting the world around him. Germany slowly placed his hand over his lips, his face turning a bright red.

"Don't think of such things, Germany." He told himself strictly, before he slowly closed his eyes. In the back of his mind, he was imagining Italy in a dress…it was a very cute dress, and he looked almost girl like.

By the time Germany was opening his eyes, he was rubbing his free hand on the front of his pants, where a certain area was now tight and bothered. He breathed in deeply as he continued to rub it, letting out soft moans as he continued to keep the picture in his mind. The more he kept going, the more Italy started to make those cute noises in his head. He could imagine Italy squirming underneath him, and letting out moans. He could imagine warm tears falling down his face as he grasped Germany's hand for support.

To that point, Germany was now in his pants and moving his hand at a fast rate. His face was completely heated up and he held in most of his pleasurable moans and replaced it all with heavy breathing. In one swift motion he removed his hand from his mouth and un-did his uniform pants to give him more freedom. With the longer strokes, Germany had to start groaning loudly from everything that was happening. In his mind, Italy soon released onto the bed; causing Germany to spread his seed everywhere, especially on his pants.

He sat there as he lowered his hand, his member going limp, and he took in a deep breath before he gasped "I must clean it up."

He slid out of his jacket and shirt, as well as his pants so he was in only his undergarments, and he rushed the clothes to the laundry room. He quickly washed his hands, and after that crime was done, he had to go into the kitchen and steal some things to scrub with and return to the closet. He started to clean furiously, trying to remove all the stains and…everything else.

As soon as he was on the last bit next to the box, he heard someone slowly open the closet door.

He quickly turned his head and gazed with his blue eyes, to see Italy in his pajamas.

Germany blushed deeply, and Italy made a tired smile as he rubbed his eyes "Germany, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you like I always do… I felt a little down."

Germany turned his head away and nodded slowly, finally finishing and now his crime was gone.

Italy waved a hand towards his face "Why is it so hot in here? Woowww…" He wandered deeper into the closet and sat down next to Germany "Were you cleaning? With the door closed? That's dangerous…"

Germany was silent. Though he was wondering why Italy changed the subject from him feeling down to closet safety…

Italy slowly turned his attention to the box in front of them, and he opened it carefully.

Germany quickly commented "I can't remember what is supposed to go in there."

Italy made a wide smile and laughed "Aw, love is supposed to go in there, Doitsu~!"

The blonde glared, before his expression softened.

Italy poked the bottom of the box "Before, when I was looking in your closet. I noticed it was empty too, and I had a feeling something had to go in there since… the box was there and all."

He turned his head and smiled at Germany "You need love, Germany…"

Germany made a small nod; though it made sense… he didn't want to admit it.

Italy gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and hugged him close, before he let go and got to his feet "I'm done napping… so lets wait up for Japan." Italy slowly left the closet, and left Germany alone.

Germany looked in the box, and he smiled.

He chuckled a bit… before his face flushed slightly and he laughed happily "Aw, Italy…"

He picked up the box and shut it, before he held it close and hugged it to his chest "Haha… Italy… I understand."

____

No one slept until about two in the morning, Japan's excuse was that the fight was good and he was waiting until it was over. America ended up challenging France to something called Pro-Wrestling… and Japan had to look it up at the library since he's only heard of Sumo-Wrestling.

Italy was in Germany's arms, like most nights. He always enjoyed some company while he slept…sometimes his room felt a little too small or too big for just one person.

Germany used to be annoyed, though Italy continued to try ways of sneaking into his bed at night…but now Germany didn't mind; since he usually found out when he woke up and it wasn't that big of a deal.

Italy even snuck into his baths sometimes. Sure, that disturbed Germany back then… but now it was something he was used to.

It was around ten in the morning when everyone but Germany woke up. Japan was the first to wake up and he was cooking breakfast, while Italy began to paint. No one ever knew what Italy was painting until it was finished, then it was usually a gorgeous piece.

Germany woke up at ten thirty, to the smell of good home cooking. He was sure it was Japan's cooking, since the only thing he smelled when it was Italy were different types of tomato sauces.

The blonde took a fast shower, then he combed out his hair and gelled it back. He went to the laundry room and put the washed uniform into the dryer, then he slipped on a wife-beater and went into the kitchen. Why Italy was painting in the middle of the kitchen floor, he had no idea.

Italy turned his head and smiled, before he noticed the shirt. He swiped both of his index fingers together and shook his head "Shame on you."

"Breakfast is ready, everyone please have a seat at the table." Japan announced in his cool voice, and everyone did as they were told as bowls of food were served. Italy smiled "Wow, this looks really great, Japan!" Germany smiled as well as he sniffed the aromas "You have done well, as always, Japan."

Japan blushed a bit from the attention, before he simply asked "What does everyone want to drink?"

"Wine!" Italy jumped up from his chair with his arm raised, and the chair fell back.

Germany made a weak smile "Beer, please….and thank you."

Japan bowed and went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. He poured some into a glass and served it to Italy, before he frowned towards Germany "I apologize, Germany, but we seem to have ran out of beer…"

Germany held his weak smile, before he slowly got up "Well, I could have sworn I just went shopping. I bought plenty."

He went to the fridge and checked again, and Italy watched him.

Japan sat himself down and the two younger men started to eat while Germany seemed to search throughout the kitchen. When half of what Italy and Japan were eating was gone, Germany decided "I'll be right back, I can't have a good meal without good beer." And he went to his room to change.

Italy grimaced towards Japan "Japaaaaannn~… I'm tired of hiding the beer in my closet, let's move it to yours."

"You wanted him to stop drinking, not me. Obviously it is not working, your tactics I mean. Maybe you should ask him not to be such a drinker?"

Italy pouted, then Japan gasped "Wait, you never had a right in the first place, with your wine and all."

___

Germany turned the page; he was reading a book on relationships. He thought about it while he was working in his office. His mind wandered towards Italy, like it often did every now and then. He wondered what the male was doing, and eventually that led him to thinking about how Italy felt about him. He went to the bookshelf after his work was finished and found an old relationship book. Japan wasn't fond of that type of thing, but Italy sure was.

Most of what Germany read sounded at least logical. How you ask someone on a date, what questions to use to get to know the person you are interested in, and other things like that. Germany was now on the last chapter, he had been reading all day. The chapter was about proposals of going steady or marriage, that and it was also about how to handle one's self if one is rejected by either. Italy was out for the day, visiting his brother for some reason, so it was just Germany and Japan.

Japan was doing something boring in his room that Germany asked about, but didn't pay attention to. As a sign of respect, though, of course he stayed to listen and watch what the male was up to.

Germans were always respectful.

The blonde shut the book, he realized none of it would ever work. He couldn't gather all of his emotions or enough courage to do such a thing. It was strange, Germany had never thought about doing anything like this until the sudden day Italy decided to check in his closet.

Germany put the book away, realizing it was pointless. The book wouldn't be able to help with things, since Germany was just way to complex of a person to use something that made things so simple. Germany had nothing to do, he was usually making sure Italy was safe and okay, but it was different when Italy was someplace else in a safe spot with no need of assistance.

It eventually became late in the afternoon, and Japan went out for a walk. Germany was content with being on his own, but he wasn't fond of it. He didn't have many people to call, either. He wasn't interested in calling anyone anyway.

"Italy, and Japan are my only friends…" Germany said softly. He was back in his closet, in front of the open, empty box.

"I should put pictures in it, like cherished memories of my friends." The male suggested to himself as he stared into the box. The darkness inside of it was a little frightening and intimidating. It made him nervous, and he slowly shot the box.

_He got to his feet and walked out of the closet, only to bump into Italia._

_He stumbled back a bit, before he glared. The young Italy quickly started to stutter in a panic "I-I'm s-s-so sorry, H-Holy Roman Empire…. I-I wasn't paying attention."_

_The blonde kneeled down and picked up the broom, before he slowly held it to the maid "You dropped this." The 'girl' slowly took a hold of it and bowed politely "Thank you."_

_Holy Roman Empire blushed slightly and turned his head away "Maybe we can hang out sometime." He headed down the hall, and Italia yelled after him "Oh… Of course! I'm always up for soccer!"_

Italy laughed as he balanced a black and white ball on top of his head. He head butted it towards Romano, and the male quickly jumped up and kicked it behind him. France yelled angrily as America missed the save and let Romano win.

Italy quickly high fived his brother, and Romano smirked proudly "Well, you owe us two crate fulls of tomato's."

Italy laughed again, before he looked up towards the sky "Soccer is fun…"


	4. A Dream is a Wish

**_This Chapter was fixed, since I seemed to have put a huge portion in Italics at the bottom. I was gonna leave it, but it looked terrible. Don't worry, more stuff coming soon! Working on Coraline right now, how about you read that while I'm working on this? (advertising my own stories, a real low)_**

_Who missed me? :D_

_Hey guys, Ayame's back for a little and decided to update her most popular fanfictions first, starting with the number one hit on my list, I WILL NEVER FORGET._

_So in this chapter Germany and Italy tries to connect their dreams and figure out what it all means... nothing GREAT is in this chapter, but I think it's kinda cute. Please Read AND review, I want to know if you guys liked this chapter. :3_

_((Also, I had to do research for Japan and different cities... you'l see that part soon enough xD but if it doesn't make sense to you ask and I'll try to reply if I get the chance.))  
_

_It'll take awhile to update again, since now i'm also gonna work on Coraline and Death Note. Love you guys~ :D_

**Chapter Four: A Dream is a Wish…**

_Love is supposed to go into the box._

Germany slowly scratched the back of his head as he sat up in his bed. He had another dream, the same dream he always had; different events, but the same people. There was a young maid girl who was being chased around by a young blonde boy in a fancy uniform. He had no idea what it all meant, but ever since he had caught Italy in his closet searching through his memories about two weeks ago, he had had the same dream of the same two people over and over again. Each time, the blonde and the maid were doing something different. They played as if the blonde was obsessed and the maid was scared, but they were just kids who behaved as if they had crushes on each other.

_Love is supposed to go into the box._

Germany's hair was a complete mess, his blonde hair was in a tangle on top of his head, and he scratched it delicately, before he slid his legs out of his bed and let them slowly fall down to touch the floor. He continued to sit there, before he stood to his feet and stretched. He wasn't sure what was to become of the day, but like every day since that day…he would figure out ways to tell Italy his feelings.

He went to his closet and got a neat wife-beater tank top, he slid it over his head, and he adjusted his boxers on him before he slipped out of them and threw them onto his bed. He picked out a fresh new white pair, and then slid into them before he slid into a pair of dark blue jeans. He returned to his bed and fixed it up, folding his pajama boxers and placing them under his pillow.

He slowly looked at his half opened door, obviously the doings of Italy. He always told the male to close the door behind him when he left, but he never listened. Germany grumbled under his breath as he wandered into the hallway and into the bathroom where he stood in front of the mirror. He washed his face, scrubbed with soap and rinsed, then he brushed his teeth and started to comb his hair.

"Doitsu~"

Italy sang.

Germany smiled and closed his eyes "Yes, Italy?"

Italy slid into the restroom, smiling at Germany, who opened his eyes to smile back "I finished a painting! It's a portrait of the Axis Powers, you'll love it!"

Germany nodded as he finished his hair, then he smoothed it back slightly, before he turned "Well, let's see it."

* * *

Japan turned his head towards the two taller men that stood behind him.

Both tilted their heads to the left.

Japan looked back and did the same.

"My hair isn't like that, is it?" Germany slowly placed a hand on his head and smoothed his hair back, and Italy pouted "I think this is perfect, what do you think Japan."

"I think… it is whatever it is meant to be."

"As always, you don't help."

The three of them sighed together, before they smiled.

Italy watched as Japan and Germany left into the kitchen, and Italy looked down at his own Pajamas. He thought for a moment, about the dream he had about Holy Roman Empire. He was chasing him around, as if trying to catch him. He could clearly remember the blonde boy's words as he chased him…

"_I'm right here! Turn around! I'm right here!"_

"He's here." Italy touched his chest with his hand, and he closed his eyes. He let out a soft breath, before he opened his eyes slightly and stared at the portrait in front of him. He had painted a portrait of Japan, himself, and Germany. Of course the painting looked a little…bizarre, but art was art to Italy. They all stood proper, Japan in front of Italy and Germany…sure Germany's hair was a little more glistening than he had thought, but art was art. He felt that the painting was great…

"Germany…" Italy said softly.

His heart ached; he had felt this way since the closet. He now wished more than anything that he didn't go into that closet and rummage through Germany's things. It was wrong of him to be nosey, and now he was paying for it in heart ache.

Italy shook his head, then he jumped from his name being called.

"Italy, your breakfast is getting cold!"

It was Germany.

Italy immediately smiled, then he took in a deep breath and turned "Coming!" He blinked for a moment, before he smiled and nodded fast "Okay!"

* * *

_Plenty seems so familiar…_

Germany sat in his chair as he tapped the end of his pen repeatedly onto his desk as he thought. He wondered how things that he never knew were becoming recognizable to him. There were things he KNEW he didn't know, but suddenly he did. Things that dealt with Italy, like most things that had been happening recently…

"Italy cross-dresses?" Germany asked himself.

It had come to him for some reason not too long after breakfast. It was about to hit noon in thirty minutes, and about an hour after they had had their morning meal Italy quickly stood to his feet and blurted out his usual happy words after everything anyone did.

"Thank you very much!"

He bowed his head politely towards Japan and Germany before he span around and ran off. Who knows where, but when Germany was finished with his meal Italy was no where to be found within the house.

He took that time to finish his work, but a random fact appeared in his head that he had no idea where it came from, why it made sense, how he figured it out nor had he the slightest idea why he thought about it…

"Italy cross-dresses…?" Germany asked himself again.

He imagined Italy in his mind in a dress, it looked… normal on the male for some reason. Like he was used to it, but that wasn't right… because he couldn't of been used to it since he had never EVER seen Italy in any type of feminine clothing. Why did it seem so familiar though…?

Germany couldn't focus, after the hours he had spent sitting in his office thinking about how he came to that conclusion, he couldn't do a thing. He slowly stood to his feet and let out a soft sigh as he placed his pen in his writing utensil holder. He had nothing to do now, he would always work fast so that he could get it out of the way, since he had to have it turned in by next week, but he couldn't focus. He needed to see Italy.

Italy was no where to be found.

"He's always wandering around, he could get hurt." Germany said with a low groan under his breath. He watched Japan pass by his office door, but he made no moves. He wasn't looking for Japan, he was looking for Italy.

Japan resurfaced at the doorway again though, making Germany give the shorter male a strange look. Japan made a soft smile "I'm going to visit Tokyo today, I've heard he's grown quite a bit."

Tokyo?

"You're younger brother?" Germany asked. Japan nodded as he stepped into the office, he took a look around before continuing "Yes, it is a family reunion, but I am more excited to see Tokyo than any of my other relatives. Last time I tried to have a decent conversation with Mie, she tried to attack me and caused all my other relatives to start a large battle… I was even surprised that Nagasaki would include himself."

Of course Germany didn't bother with his own relatives, but he made a small nod and a smile. He wasn't sure how many relatives Japan had, but he was a little disappointed that when Japan left he would be in his home alone "Well, have a good time, Japan."

"Yes sir." Japan took a low bow, before he turned back around and walked off once again.

Germany was left alone in his house, and he went to the kitchen where he made himself some Bratwurst, sauerkraut, and poured himself a glass of beer. He ate his meal happily, but when he was finished, it was now three in the afternoon and he still had nothing to do. He wondered if Italy was doing alright, and while he thought about the male and his whereabouts, he also thought about his closet.

Strange things had been happening since that stupid closet was opened and dug into.

"Italy." Germany growled slightly. He knew he cared about the male deeply, but he was also annoyed every now and then from what Italy could do.

His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing throughout the silent house.

Germany quickly cleaned up his plate and slipped it into the sink before he rushed over to his phone in his office and slowly picked up "Germany."

"_Doitsu~! Help~!"_

Germany immediately smiled, but made an angry voice "NOW what did you do?"

"_Ahhhh~ I'm sorry Germany. I'm really sorry. I went to visit my brother Romano~ and he was hanging out with Spain~ and then America and England came and they're picking on me~ and I kicked America in the-"_

"I'll be on my way, where are you?"

"_In...the tropics."_

"How did you get all the way there?"

"_Wahhhhhh~ Don't yell at me I said I was sorry~!"_

Germany's smile faded, and he sighed and nodded "Sorry."

Italy went silent, before he made a light giggle. Germany smiled again from the males reaction, and Italy spoke up _"Did you miss me~?"_

"Of course not, I was too busy with paperwork." The blonde lied.

Italy laughed through the phone _"I know, I was just wondering."_

The two went silent, before Germany heard other voices on the other end of the phone.

"_American's made the wedgie!"_

"_I don't think so, the wedgie is universal!"_

"_We'll see who can do it the best~"_

"_Come here, Italy!"_

"_WAHHHH~ GERMANY HELP ME!"_

Germany heard Italy hang up the phone and he sighed as he hung up his phone as well. He bit his lower lip, before he nodded "I'm here for you."

"_I'm right here!"_

"_Turn around! I'm right here!"

* * *

_

Italy was gasping for air as he crawled away in the beach sand; his mouth full of the dry, warm dust as he whined and continued to crawl away from the bullying team.

America and England had their arms crossed and stood side by side as they watched Italy, smirks on their faces.

Romano and Spain quickly went to Italy and helped him stand to his feet, before the three turned and glared at them. Italy coughed and spat the sand out of his mouth, and Spain yelled "What's the purpose of you two coming over here? England we expected better of you!"

England grunted under his breath and shifted his weight onto one leg, then America spoke up "We can't pass up a chance to pick on little Italy, I mean, he is the easiest to take over…" The two men made small chuckles, then Romano gulped and grabbed his brothers arm "Th-Then why haven't you done it yet-"

"Italy!"

The three innocents looked up to see Germany fall from out of nowhere, and the blonde stood in front of them and glared at America and England.

England coughed "That's why…"

"What are you idiots doing now?" Germany asked coldly. America laughed lightly "We're only playing with theeemm~ I don't know why Italy was freaking out over nothing."

"They shoved sand in my mouth and gave me a wedgie, Doitsu…" Italy quickly rushed up to Germany and whined as he tugged the older mans arm sleeve. Germany placed his thumb on Italy's chin and opened his own mouth to signal for Italy to do the same. Like Italy said, Germany saw the dryness of the shorter males' mouth as well as some of the sand particles. He turned and glared towards America and England "What are you two up to?"

The two men gasped from surprise, before they took two steps back. England shifted his eyes from America to Germany, over and over, before he yelled out "Baka! I knew this wasn't smart! You're such an idiot~!" England turned quickly and ran as fast as he could in sand. America gulped as he watched the male run away, then when he turned he was pulled up from the ground by Germany, who growled.

America let it out "W-We heard from France that he's been obsessing over…. S-someone called Holy Roman Empire! S-So we decided to just talk to him about it but he wouldn't say anything! We tried to f-force it out of him…"

America was slowly let go, and Germany turned his head and looked at Italy. Italy wiped his eyes and his mouth, not paying attention to Germany's suddenly sad look. When Italy looked up, Germany's expression changed into a calm one "Well, that's a stupid reason to bully someone…" He slowly walked up to Italy and wrapped his arm around his shoulders "If Italy likes someone, let him like someone."

Italy made a wide smile and blushed a bit, before he nodded "Thank you, Germany."

When the four of them looked back to America, America was already half way gone before he disappeared into the palm trees.

"Maybe you should take Italy home…" Spain suggested quietly with a small smile. Germany nodded and bowed his head towards the two, before he slowly sighed "Alright, lets go home Italy."

Italy nodded and grasped Germany's hand.

* * *

Germany's heart ached. He knew he couldn't give up though, no one but Italy has heard of this Holy Roman Empire guy, right…? Maybe it was just Italy's fantasy…

_Italy's Love…?_

Germany wasn't exactly sure, he did care deeply for Italy, he knew the male felt the exact same way, but he wasn't sure if he had the courage to express his feelings. It was funny; Germany had the courage to do EVERYTHING except anything that dealt with emotion.

Germany wasn't sure what to do… all that talk about Holy Roman Empire made him feel a little nervous. Who was this person that Italy liked? He liked the male so much he wouldn't even talk about him…. Not even to Germany.

The blonde tried to ask, but Italy said he wanted to be left alone.

Germany now lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. What was he to do now? He knew he couldn't give up, but he was obviously competing with a very nice man.

He slowly closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, his hands folded together on his chest as he breathed. He was starting to wish he was this Holy Roman Empire guy…

"I wish I was…" Germany said softly. He fell into a light sleep, and a small voice in the back of his mind cried out.

"_I am the Holy Roman Empire…"

* * *

_

"_I'm right here!"_

Italy sighed as he hugged his pillow close to his chest. All of his paintings that were on easels in his room were now all over the floor, some turned over and some leaning against walls. He had thrown a tantrum not too long ago, and now he was trying to recover.

He missed him. Lately all he could do to see him was dream.

Italy wished that he would come back. He wondered how long he would have to wait.

Italy closed his eyes and took in deep breaths before he finally went to sleep.

…

_Italia was in his bedroom looking at himself in the mirror, the little boy held two dresses, one in each hand, and every now and then he would place one in front of his naked body to look at himself. He wasn't actually naked; he had on bloomers and what looked like a very small tank top._

_Blue eyes peeked through the doorway, and when Italia turned his head he squeaked and covered himself with both dresses, soon watching as the blue eyed male ran away, embarrassed._

"_She's so beautiful!"_

"_He's so scary!"_

Italy and Germany smiled as they slept.

"He's right here…"


	5. Two Different Ideas

Hey! How long have you guys waited for this? Like, YEARS! Well, feels like decades huh? Sorry sorry, college sucks, and the fact that I can't focus on just one thing at a time kind of ruins me finishing anything. But I finally did it! CHAPTER FIVE! Just for the terrible waiting time, I even threw in some lemon!

Now, I don't really reveal lemon scenes, I actually think this is my first lemon ever to be online and viewed publicly, I'm one of those people who gets embarrassed easily. I can't even change in my own bedroom because I have death note characters eyeing me. D:

I hope you enjoy this, a smaller chapter might come up soon after this, but I have homework to work on D: Hope you like this, and hope ya'll didn't miss me too much.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Two Different Ideas**

_Two hearts; and both are in love…_

_But both have two VERY different ideas…_

* * *

Germany was yelled at all day at work for zoning out in the middle of important discussions and meetings, and though the blonde male apologized for doing so, it did not stop him from continuing to stare off into space. He was thinking about Italy, constantly. He was completely ashamed of it as well, every time he was caught off-guard he felt so embarrassed he ran away to the restroom to hide himself for a few minutes. Co-workers noted it down, but no one knew why he behaved in such a way.

Germany was going to confess his feelings today.

He had to get things off of his chest.

The sooner he expressed his affections for Italy, the sooner the two would…

Wait, what came after that?

It was love, then marriage, then the baby carriage.

…who had the baby?

Germany had no idea.

The blonde returned home from his job, closing the door behind him, and when he looked up he saw Italy, in a maid's uniform, greet him. The… feminine… Italy held his broom tightly to his chest and smiled as he hurried closer "Welcome home, Doitsu!"

Germany's nose bled, and he ran off.

Italy paused as the blue eyed male vanished, then he frowned as he looked at the hallway where Germany had ran off to. He began to clean the room he was in, sweeping around and picking things up, before he went to the kitchen to do the same. Italy had been cleaning all day, he wanted to surprise Germany, but maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

"_Italy is mine…" _Germany made a strange, evil grin as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, holding a blood soaked tissue to his nose. Why else would Italy dress in such a way? Unless it was to, indeed, get Germany's attention… which it did. Germany's nose bled profusely, and his uniform pants were now tighter than ever on him.

"_Why is he doing this to me?"_ Germany thought angrily as he finished cleaning himself. He now stood in the bathroom, leaning against the sink and eyeing the toothbrush in its little cup at the side. Italy was hinting at him, wasn't he? Or maybe he was just pure innocence and had no idea what he was doing to Germany. Was that even possible?

They had slept together enough times, and whether clothes were on or off, it all meant the same… right?

Germany rubbed his temple and groaned, annoyed at Italy, but especially himself. He knew nothing of love, and had a feeling that if he confessed his attractions, it would only be tossed aside as a friendly compliment. Germany could imagine Italy easily replying to his remark.

"_You love me? Well, I love you too! I also love Japan~ and I love pasta~ and I love—"_

Sure, friends are allowed to love each other, but what Germany was feeling was completely…different.

The blonde male finally left the restroom, only to bump into Italy. The brunette pouted at the taller of the two "I-I did something wrong, I just know it. I-I'm so sorry, Germany. I didn't mean to…"

Italy seemed flustered. His cheeks were red, and his eyes were shut tightly, and he had such a disappointed expression on his face. It made Germany want to laugh at him, but hug him to death all the same.

Germany settled with patting the shorter boys head "It's fine. You did nothing wrong."

Italy made a small smile, feeling relieved that he hadn't done anything too bad this time. He held his broom close to his chest as Germany patted him. His touch made him feel comfortable.

Germany stopped when he realized that he had been doing it for longer than necessary, and he made a nervous laugh "Well, the house looks good. You did well." With that, Germany hurried himself away, to the safety of his office, before he shut the door with a quick slam. He continued to think to himself for the rest of the night, wondering if he would ever be able to confess how he felt to Italy.

* * *

Italy thought that Germany was too serious.

Germany thought Italy was too laid back.

Italy thought Germany was brave, strong, and kind.

Germany thought Italy was a coward, weak, and kind of…

_...kind of annoying._

Germany couldn't help how he felt close to the male though.

The blonde was simply finishing up the rest of his paper work in his office. It had taken him a lot longer than it should have, since he was visited by Italy throughout the times he was trying to focus. Italy eventually left him alone though, so he was happy.

When he finally finished all of his work, he went to check up on the brunette, wondering if he was doing anything interesting.

Germany wandered down the hallway, first thing that came to mind was that Japan was no where to be found. This upset him a little bit, because he was getting worried that Japan may start feeling left out in everything, since the three of them are rarely ever hanging out with each other. There haven't been missions, no problems whatsoever, were the Axis Powers done?

Germany opened the door to Japan's room, noticing he wasn't around. He simply closed the door though, he didn't want to snoop around where his nose didn't belong. But soon he opened the door to Italy's room, and the male was no where to be found.

The blonde peeked into the dark room, flipping the light switch on to get a better look, and the brunette's bed was empty, but it was made. Germany made a small frown, and he continued his search.

When he went to the kitchen, he made himself something to eat. He ignored the spaghetti that was already cold and in a plate for him on the stove. He aimed for the fridge, took some beer, and some sauerkraut. He ate his meal slowly though, in hopes that maybe the energetic Italy would show up during his meal.

He would make excuses to pause and do something else in the kitchen, while putting away Italy's leftovers for him was one, there was also scrubbing the sink down and even cleaning his own chair before finishing his meal.

But soon he had finished his food, and he frowned as he stared at his empty plate. Italy had yet to approach him.

"Had I done something wrong?" Germany asked himself with a sigh.

He got up and cleaned his plate, before heading to his bedroom. He turned on the lights, and closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Where could he have gone?"

He checked his watch, and it was surprisingly late. About eleven at night, so why wasn't Italy sleeping in his bed?

Germany took off his clothing before stretching himself. He didn't do exercises every night before he went to bed, normally on nights when stressful situations called for it. He wasn't entirely stressed though, not over Italy, he wanted to simply distract himself from the reality that Italy DID have a life, and Germany, sure as hell, did not.

The brunette could be visiting his brother, or hanging out with Japan, wherever Japan may be, or even running the streets with other people. Germany wasn't that type of guy, most of the days of his life consisted of work, home, work, home, back and forth, and random occasions he would have to go out only to save Italy just to return home. Germany wasn't close to his relatives, his grandfather had passed, grandmother as well, brother he didn't want to deal with, so he didn't have the need to visit family… from what he was describing, he sounded lonely.

Germany slipped into his boxers, before wandering to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He scrubbed his face until it turned red and he felt like his eyes were bleeding, then he headed off to his bed.

He re-entered his bedroom, turning off the lights, then slipping underneath his blankets.

"I hope you're okay Italy…" Germany whispered as he stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for only a moment, before he heard

"I'm fine~ how about you~?"

Germany's reflex managed to kick the stranger out of his bed, and he instantly jumped up and was ready to fight, until he head crying.

The blonde was dumbstruck when he saw a teary eyed brunette slowly lift himself from the floor at the other side of the bed, holding his reddened cheek "D-Doitsu… Why?"

"I-Italy!" Germany blushed deeply and hurried to the male, touching his shoulders "I-I had no idea… I mean… well… wh-what are you doing in my bed anyway!"

Italy every now and then did sleep with Germany, but it was usually when Germany was informed before hand. The blonde was only surprised because Italy hadn't made a grand announcement that he would be sleeping with him tonight, like the other nights when he usually did.

"I-I was waiting for you to get done with your work…" Italy said while rubbing his cheek gently. The tears in his eyes had ran down his face, and Germany tried his best to wipe them away, thankful that Italy wasn't crying anymore "I wanted to at least talk before I went to sleep… b-but I ended up falling asleep while waiting."

Germany noticed that Italy was still in his maid uniform, and he smiled shyly "R-Really? What did you want to discuss?"

Italy shook his head "I forgot…"

After that, there was a long awkward pause, before Germany cleared his throat, and Italy answered "I'm going to change now, I'll be right back though~" With that said, he seemed to float out of the room and down the hall to his own. Germany only watched the doorway where the brunette had left him, before slipping himself into a beater.

So, the blonde realized, he had stretched, flexed, and worked out… naked… in front of a sleeping Italy. It was better than him being awake, Germany supposed.

Germany had gotten himself into bed by the time the lights in his room flicked on and Italy skipped happily in. When Italy saw an irritated Germany though, he turned off the lights and climbed over the blonde, resting himself under the blankets next to him.

"Germany? Have you ever liked someone?" Italy suddenly asked.

Germany was officially thankful to Italy for turning off the lights, his face was bright red, and his eyes were shut so tightly as if he could just crush them with his eyelids "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious…" Italy muttered gently.

Germany nodded "W-Well… y-yes… "

"How much?"

The blonde went silent, unsure about how to even answer that. He knew he cared about Italy, so much that it drove him crazy, and he knew that he had deeper feelings than simple friendship… but he just couldn't tell himself, or Italy, how much.

Germany spoke up softly "I honestly… don't know."

There was no response after that, so Germany turned his head to see if the male had fallen asleep. He hadn't, Italy was simply staring off towards the ceiling. The blonde couldn't turn his head away though, and he slowly lifted a hand to touch the side of Italy's face.

The brunette turned his head to him with a small smile, curiously tilting it to the other male.

Germany moved himself closer to Italy, his heart racing, and the beat sounding so loud as it thudded against his chest, he was scared that Italy was listening to everything. The male pressed onward though, until finally, the two of them had linked their arms that rested beside each other. Italy even made sure their hands and fingers were laced together.

Germany gulped. All the signs were there, but Italy himself was confusing. He could be being friendly, or thinking nothing of it at all. He could even be—

Germany's thoughts silenced suddenly, from the feel of someone else's lips against his own.

He didn't even bother lowering his gaze to figure out the obvious. He took the moment into his own hands by lifting his arms and wrapping them around the male's waist, pulling him into a closer and deeper kiss.

His mind was fuzzy from tiredness, but when the adrenaline kicked in, his hearing was cleared and he heard moans escaping the other, as well as feeling squirms.

Germany broke away, his flushed face remained as he breathed heavily.

He looked down at Italy, who had the same expression as he did. The brunette's face was a dark shade of rose, and he was gasping for air as if he had just returned to the surface from an underwater adventure. His face was lowered though, as if he were ashamed.

"I-Italy…" Germany whispered, grasping the males shoulders gently "A-Are you alright?"

Italy only nodded, before he lifted his head again "I-I… Doitsu…"

Germany blinked.

"I-I feel… funny."

Italy seemed to squirm again, letting out a small gasp when he had suddenly bumped his leg against Germany's. The blonde was simply watching as the brunette moved around or changed his lying position as if he were uncomfortable, but after awhile of watching, Germany realized what he had meant.

His blue eyes seemed to spark, could this be his chance?

"I can… help you with that." Germany said coolly.

Italy bit his lower lip, but before he could say anything, Germany had moved in to kiss the male once more, this time his tongue darted into the smaller boy's mouth without warning. Italy made a small whimper as he loosely let his arms swing around the blonde's neck, returning the kiss as roughly as he could in return, only to be overpowered by the stronger of the two.

From Italy's squirming legs, the blankets had been removed sometime during their make out session, and had fallen over the edge of the bed. The brunette's shorts had ridden up to the point where it looked like an uncomfortable sight, and even Italy removed his arms from the German's neck so he could fix them.

When Germany noticed, he broke the kiss slightly and breathed out "You can take them off if you'd like…"

Italy jumped from the suggestion "R-Really?" He slowly slipped out of his shorts, revealing a, to Germany's surprise, hard on. Italy sat there, a small and embarrassed smile on his face, but he wasn't shy from it, it seemed. Germany, however, used a hand to cover his mouth, so that he wouldn't reveal too much of how he felt through his face.

Italy pouted "Wh-What?"

Germany shook his head, before he slid out of his own boxers. Italy looked down, before he looked at Germany, his mouth slightly open "G-Germany~ Why is yours bigger than—"

He was shushed with Germany's lips against his, but soon their bodies were pressed together, including their groins, and Italy made much louder noises against the male's lips as Germany started to grind himself against him.

Italy broke away to catch his breath, squirming once more, before he smiled dazedly at Germany "I-I like this…"

Germany's eyes lit up. Break through?

He started to kiss his way down, from the brunette's lips, to his neck, and slowly to his chest and from there he headed lower. Italy's body seemed to twitch and flinch with each touch. When the blonde had reached to the males hard on, he glanced up at Italy quietly to watch him. Italy was turning his head back and forth, as if struggling to get out of a bad dream, but from the blush on his face, and how hard the male seemed to be biting his lip, Germany was glad that it was only a good thing.

"Italy…" Germany called the others name softly, before licking his tongue all the way up the brunette's shaft. Italy let out a weak groan, his body stiffening and he looked down at the blonde "Y-Yes…?"

"I'm…" Germany swallowed hard "I'm going to make love to you…"

Italy frowned as he tried to shut his legs, only to have Germany spread them apart "Wh-What? I-I don't understand…"

The blonde seemed surprised, then he realized that this was Italy he was talking to.

"Wait…" Germany spoke gently, and slowly lifted himself up and over Italy's body "You've never had sex before?"

Italy pouted "N-No…"

Germany smirked "I thought you were a _charmer _to the ladies…?"

"…..I lied."

Italy looked completely ashamed, and he covered his face with his hands. Germany was quite happy himself though "Then I'll show you."

Germany wrapped his arms around the thin male, pulling him into a gentle hug. Italy was shaking slightly, as if he was scared for what would happen between them next. Germany only hoped that the after math of this would be good, not bad. He was going to take this male's virginity. The affection he couldn't show in any other way possible, on any other day, would finally be shown here and now. Germany just wanted Italy to return the same feelings that he felt, he hoped that he did. Germany tried his best to get rid of all the doubt as he slid himself down Italy's body again.

Italy winced when he was lifted slightly, and his legs spread apart again "D-Doitsu…" Germany lightly bit Italy's rear, which made the brunette squeal slightly, giggling "N-Ngh… D-Doitsu, wait…"

Germany slowly spread Italy's cheeks, and Italy jumped "Wh-What are you trying to—"

The blonde gave the other a long lick, and Italy arched his back and cried out, a sign that hopefully meant he had enjoyed himself "N-Nya~Doitsu it feels w-weird…"

The blonde continued to lick at the male's entrance, groaning against him as he struggled to keep Italy still. The brunette squirmed to break free, shivering from every failed attempt to escape. But Germany knew he was doing well, from the fact that whenever he got the chance to see Italy's expression, the boy was completely flushed, his eyes in a complete trance like state, and a thin trail of drool seemed to have escaped his lips and started to run down his chin.

Germany soon stopped, which made Italy make a small noise.

"Are you ready?" Germany asked softly as he started to lift Italy's legs over both sides of his shoulders. The brunette was breathing heavily, and he used the back of his hand to cover his mouth, before shaking his head.

Germany made a dark smile "Of course you are." And he slowly pushed himself into the other male.

Italy kept his hand over his mouth, moaning loudly against it as his back arched. Tears welled in his eyes, and Germany leaned over to comfort him, slowly beginning to rock his hips "Are you alright? Are you hurt…?"

Italy shook his head, wiping his eyes before whispering "I-I'm fine…" He weakly lifted his arms up, until they wrapped around Germany's neck in an attempt to hang onto the male somehow "P-Please be g-gentle…"

Germany's heart was racing, and he wondered if Italy could hear it through his chest. He was nervous, but he was excited. All he could think about was the end, the outcome of this. When his feelings were finally revealed. He continued to slowly push himself in and out of Italy, and each time, the brunette would make a new noise. Germany was in pure bliss, Italy's voice was music to his ears, and his body. Germany continued to thrust gently in and out of his secret lover, causing Italy to continue letting out quick breaths and small whimpers. At this point, Germany wasn't sure whether Italy was enjoying himself or just enduring it.

But then…

"D-Doitsu…" Italy whispered breathlessly.

Germany looked down at the flushed face of Italy. The brunette's eyes were open, staring dazedly at the blonde's blue orbs. Germany wondered if this meant something, something good? Italy rarely ever revealed his hazel eyes to anyone, maybe this meant that the two of them were bonding?

Italy repeated gently, letting out a heavy breath and a low moan "D-Doitsu…?"

"Yes?"

"It…" He held in his breath for a moment "It feels nice…"

Germany gave a deep thrust, groaning from his sudden reaction to the smaller male's words. Italy let out a weak and passionate cry, arching his back and letting his arms fall from Germany's neck to grip the sheets beneath him. Germany was completely engulfed in Italy's body heat, the male's warmth had taken over him, causing the blonde man to shiver uncontrollably. Italy bit his lower lip hard, his eyes shut tightly and tears falling again "P-Please…" He breathed out "Again…"

Germany did as he was told, and the slow and easy buck of his hips started to slowly grow into rough and deep thrusts into the other male. The two moaned and breathed in unison, Germany taking in all of Italy's air, all of his scent and recording the males reactions. He wished this pleasurable feeling would last forever.

Though it had been at least an hour and a half since Germany had started, to the blonde it felt like maybe a few moments less than that. After Germany realized how long it truly had been, he felt himself get close.

"I-Italy…" Germany moaned deeply, his quick thrusts continued the same pace, but he started to push himself as deep as he could, trying to shove himself into that special bundle of nerves that would drive the smaller male insane. Germany definitely did not want to be the first to release, it was a pride thing.

Italy suddenly screamed. Though it was a shocking scream that caused Germany to flinch and almost stop in his tracks, it was the passion he heard behind the scream that sent Germany over the edge. He continued to pound into the brunette, leaning over him as Italy wrapped his arms around the blonde to start clawing at his back "G-Germany! Germany s-something's coming!"

Germany made no reply as he grunted and continued to thrust, wincing and gasping heavily as he felt himself about to explode into Italy. He loved the male, he loved the male so much.

But what Italy cried out, was not what he had hoped.

* * *

The two of them laid in bed, side by side as always.

Italy had a smile stuck on his face as he slept. The boy was naked, and covered in his own semen, but he begged for Germany to let him shower tomorrow… that and he couldn't walk so much as to even make it to the bathroom.

Germany let him rest, but he himself needed the shower.

He needed time to think.

…It all felt like a dream, a dream that at first lasted forever, but now seemed like nothing but a distant memory.

Germany turned the shower on and let the hot water fall over his body. No matter how hot the water had gotten, he couldn't seem to get rid of this coldness that overcame him.

"…"

Germany didn't know what to say to what he heard.

"_G-Germany! Germany s-something's coming!"_

"_I love you, Feliciano…!"_

"_H-Holy Roman… H-Holy Roman Empire…!"_

"Holy Roman Empire… again."

Germany turned off the water, shaking his head in thought "It will always be him… Italy just doesn't get it."

Germany was hurt, more angry and pissed, but he was hurt nonetheless. He thought that their feelings were mutual, especially since he… well, since they both had sex with each other. It was something that Germany considered 'lovers' did… not just regular old friends.

Italy probably now thought that sex was something that someone could do with their friends.

Germany covered his face with his hand. What could he do now? He would have to just flat out admit his feelings. Right now? Of course not…

Tomorrow? Not possible.

He wasn't sure when his heartache would end, but when it did, he would definitely tell Italy how he truly felt.

_Germany and Italy did indeed love each other, but they both had two very different ideas of love._

* * *

His dark hat flew as he fell to the ground.

Germany opened his eyes as he stared down at the blood stained grass. He grabbed a handful as he tried to struggle, to get to his feet. He lifted his head weakly to see a black hat in a blur, and he crawled as fast as he could to try and reclaim it, only for something to hit the back of his head.

His face was smashed into the grass, causing him to literally eat dirt.

_"I'll make you die by those words…"_ Someone's voice growled.

Germany shook his head, his blue eyes tearing "N-No… I will never…"

_"Oh yes, yes you will, this is more of a gift than a punishment."_ The stranger seemed to chuckle coldly, Germany could feel the man's heel push itself more deeply into the back of his skull. _"Your greed to conquer has become your own downfall,"_ The man continued _"and I will help you forget all the failures you have done."_

_Italy__._

"No…"

_Italia…!_

"I could never forget…" Germany growled.

The man laughed _"Oh?"_

Germany threw his head back and yelled angrily "I WILL NEVER FOR—"

_Italia smiled at him sweetly "Come back to me soon, alright?"_

His world drew a blank.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Please review if you enjoyed it, or review if you didn't enjoy it. Either way, I love everyone's opinion!_

_Aw, poor Germany, his love was ignored, maybe he needs to find a better approach, and fast!_

_Will Germany ever get the chance to tell his real feelings? Will Italy ever move on from HRE? Is Japan feeling left out? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE AXIS POWERS?_

_We'll find out in the next few chapters. :D STAY TUNED!_

_-television turns off-_


	6. A Distant Memory

(( :D Gggguuueeessss WHO! XD Hell yeah I got back in the zone! And while I don't really think of this as anything special, I guess what I tried to do with this chapter was to reveal a little more on the main casts past experiences with one another :o Italia and Holy Roman Empire :3 ))

((Who missed me? 3 But anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Do you like this? And mainly, does it fit well with the other chapters? The more I know, the more I'll know that I'm on track ^^ remember, it's not my old stuff, but it's new and fresh, and hopefully it will fit right in~))

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Distant Memory**

_What Once was lost, will One Day Be Found…_

…_Remember me forever, for I am the Silver to your Gold…_

_His dark hat flew as he fell to the ground._

* * *

He opened his eyes and breathed in deeply. He had the same dream again.

Ever since he found out about the war going on, there was nothing more he could do but work and study all day, go out and help the troops, then come back home to have nightmares throughout the night.

But, he couldn't blame anyone but himself… it was him who wanted this… he wanted to prove his strength by taking over more and more countries. He had no right to back hand the night terrors, only greet them.

Holy Roman Empire sat up in his bed, rubbing his tired blue eyes with his small hands. It was nights like this that made him want to run to his grandfather for comfort, run to someone, anyone really. Austria wouldn't do, of course… since Austria hated him purely… maybe even Hungary though.

The young male breathed gently as he sat up, looking at his closed bedroom door. His blonde hair was a small mess on his head, and his skin was pale. Only one person had ever spoken to him about his state of health, whether anyone else truly noticed it or not, only one girl actually spoke to him about his health in such a worried and compassionate tone.

"Italia." Empire said softly, slowly crawling out of his bed and letting his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. He searched his bedside, finding a match, and quickly sliding it on the box to light it up. He pressed the flame to a candle, and blew out the match before exiting his bedroom and wandering the silent hallways.

His home was large, full of new faces all the time; he considered them prizes from the war. Austria was one of them, Hungary one that came with him, but sometimes he just felt that he kept them around because he didn't enjoy the loneliness. HRE had a taste of power, a taste of community and friendship(a little of friendship), and he didn't want to go back.

Not too far from his own bedroom rested the young Italia. She was a beautiful and blissful young girl, she worried over him all the time. Italia was the only one that seemed to truly care, seemed to truly…love him.

Empire touched the door gently with his pale hand, the candle light flickering around him to reveal half of his body in light and shadow. Italia's door, it was creaked open as always.

"_If you ever need me, my door is always open, Holy Roman Empire." Italia smiled sweetly._

Empire took in a deep breath, and he slowly pushed the door open, peeking inside and looking around. It was a room as simple as his own. Dark wooden floor boards, a mirror, dresser and a bed… where the lovely lady rested.

The blonde's heart was pounding, his mind racing and his breath quickening. He was watching this girl sleep, this lovely young girl that he felt he cherished, sleep… and she was a beautiful sleeper. When he pushed the door open a little more, it started to creak, and the brunette in the bed slowly opened her eyes.

HRE jumped from surprise, nervously stepping back when the brown hazel's of the other character slowly met with his blue orbs. Italia leaned up and on her arms, showing some ruffles of her white nightgown over her chest. She didn't have much there, but it was because she hadn't hit… that stage that all older persons spoke of, right? The blonde admitted to himself he hadn't either, but still, his emotions got the best of him.

He stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him and holding the candle up. Italia whispered gently "H-Holy Roman Empire…?"

"Yes. It is me." The male responded, approaching the bedside and placing the candle down at the nightstand. Italia smiled, her usual sweet smile, and scooted over in her bed. HRE took the hint and slowly crawled beside her, placing the blanket over the both of them. Italia smiled toward him, causing a deep blush to cover his face. When she noticed, she giggled and snuggled close to him. The two were like an embarrassed couple that always had their soft sides for one another. Italia knew that HRE was a stern and serious boy who, when doing business or heading out for more business, wasn't in the mood for doing anything else.

But whenever the two were together like this, Italia could always put a smile on his face.

No words were really said between the two. Holy Roman Empire looked deeply into Italia's eyes, and Italia returned the same affections. She giggled lightly, and HRE gave a small smile before they both drifted into a light sleep. Empire wished that every night would be like this. He wanted Italia's happiness more than anything, and hoped that maybe someday the two could be together forever.

* * *

"So, today is the face off, is it not?" Austria asked quietly as he sat at an office desk across from Holy Roman Empire. The young man, HRE, blew some of his blonde bangs out of his face, before nodding and glancing out the window. It was Empire that sat behind the desk, as if interviewing Austria to see if he was qualified to work with him on some sort of business.

HRE always woke up early to get to work. He didn't have time to do much anything else… though… when he woke up that morning he gave Italia a small kiss on the cheek. She deserved it, from what HRE might be doing.

Empire hadn't been paying attention as Austria got up with a comb and started to pull back the blonde's hair, causing the younger to wince a little. When Austria was finished combing the young 'master's' hair, he placed a small black hat on his head, before fixing the males cape. HRE blinked, then looked away "Thank you."

Austria nodded and bowed, before sitting back down.

"So… are you truly going to go through with this? You have a long life ahead of you…"

"I have to prove myself, how many times have I told you!" The younger of the two stood up, slammed his fists on the table and glared to the older "You would not understand, this is my destiny and duty!"

He sat back down, then looked out the window again. He had to, he started the battle and he would end it. He would be known forever. The Holy Roman Empire… the God of many.

_I have to…_

Austria stood to his feet, with a small sigh, and he nodded. "All right. Well, good luck and good speed to you." He bowed before simply leaving. HRE could not be persuaded.

But the thought of risking everything he stood for and loved, was something he felt his heart couldn't bear. HRE sighed and slowly took off his black hat, rubbing his temples and shaking his head slightly. He was risking his future, his present, risking those that cared about him and even… Italia.

_Italia…_

_But, I have to…_

Empire slowly stood to his feet, placing his hat back on his head and heading out of his office. He went to the hallway closet, a little ways down to the left of his office, and he opened the door. The closet was barely filled with much except wrapped up innuendos and memories on the wars he's faced and won. The little pieces and bits he's lost, some things that needed to be found… while the closet was half empty, it was also half full. And… his box of cherished posessions.

HRE slowly went to the box and peeked inside, smiling to himself at the picture of a sepia toned Italia, photographed with her closed eyes and her gentle face. She was just as beautiful in a frame as she was without. Empire… loved Italia. All his love for her…

Was in that box…

* * *

_Was in this box…_

_Love was supposed to go in this box._

The blue eyed man stared at the closet door. His eyes in a bit of a daze, his blonde hair as if he had just crawled and dragged his way out of bed. Germany was sleep walking, and dreaming at the same time.

He mumbled under his breath a bit, something that even if he was awake to hear he couldn't understand.

He continued to stare at the closet door, before slowly walking up to the door and turning the knob. The closet smell, the smell of the old and the forgotten, wafted at the tired man's face. Germany blinked slightly, before stumbling inside and closing the closet door behind him.

It was then that he blinked, and he woke up from his trance.

Germany glanced around, curiously wondering how he got there and why. Especially why. He hadn't had such a terrible dream. It was a simple dream, a dream of meeting an old friend. The girl had short brown hair, her skin like peaches…

The blonde gently touched the top of his head, scratching in a way that a confused man would scratch. What had happened? How did he get there? His dream had brought him to his closet for some reason.

He looked around, unsure about what to do. He noticed the broom in the corner of the closet, where Italy had always put it. He had given him the broom, sure, but the male always seemed to just put it back as if it were some cherished spot. Germany went to the stick broom and touched it gently, it's smooth pipe-shaped wood felt nice at the tip of his fingers. It felt like it was surging through him, some sort of electrical charge that sent shivers through his body, and his brain.

"_I'll __wait.."_

Germany touched his forehead, letting go of the broom and turning to look to the empty box. Love was supposed to go into the box, and yet he felt nothing of it. He felt, upset… lonely, afraid… what else was there if there wasn't love? He loved Italy, and yet all he could think about was that…Holy Roman Empire guy. They bonded, had sex, Germany took Italy's virginity! Yet Italy didn't even care…

Germany felt his eyes swell with tears, the salty hot streams of water started falling as soon as they came, leaving streaks on his face. He was hurt… there was no love, only pain.

"_I'll be waiting…I'll wait with plenty of sweets…"_

Germany kneeled down infront of the box, slowly taking a hold of it and lifting it up into the air. He wanted to destroy it, toss it against the wall and watch the wooden shards disperse. He could even just slam it right back down on the floor.

"…_And don't get hurt or sick."_

"Dammit…" Germany growled at himself, his teary eyes blurring his vision as he trembled. He held the box high overhead as he stared down at the floor. He wanted to slam it, but his arms, his body, it just wasn't letting him move. He felt like whimpering "Wh-Why…?"

"_Let's be sure to meet again. For sure…for sure!"_

Germany instead shook the box angrily, suddenly hearing what sounded like dice inside. He froze, blinking some of his tears away as his blue eyes focused on the lid. He placed the box back down, slowly opening it and peeking inside, before opening it wider and pulling out what he had found…

…_smiling to himself at the picture of a sepia toned Italia, photographed with her closed eyes and her gentle face._

"Italy. He's beautiful."

_She was just as beautiful in a frame as she was without._

Germany gently touched the brown faded picture. While it looked old and crumpled, it felt that it was already turning new again just from his living touch. The poor memory, it was lost but had been found.

_Empire… loved Italia. All his love for her…_

Germany lifted his head, turning to the broom "…that was Italy's."

He then looked back down at the picture, before gently placing it back into the box and closing it. He quietly lifted to his feet "So… I used to know Italy?" He scratched his chin, before wiping his eyes and heading back to bed. It would be a long and thoughtful day tomorrow…

"…that box holds the answers to my life."

_The blue eyed boy turned his head and stared at the closet door as it closed behind him._

"_I promise you, Italia… I will never forget."_

_He turned back ahead of him and continued walking, before disappearing down the hall._

* * *

Authors Note:

_A little chapter on Holy Roman Empire and Italia's relationship with one another 3 They both care about each other and while they don't express it as much as they probably shooouuullldd w they still show it in a way :D It's cute 3_

_This was just a cute short chapter :o On what used to be~_

_Please read and review! ((BTW, I did not feel like re-reading it for spelling errors XD I got excited and just quickly uploaded it…so my viewers should check on that. X3 ))_

_Next chapter: The Parting of Ways_

_With nothing happening in the world lately, no one in need of rescuing and no one surely getting into any trouble, is it time for the Axis Powers to go their separate ways?_


	7. The Parting of Ways

((I know it's been awhile~ but I was inspired again by watching HetaOni on youtube. Makes the game AoOni a lot less scary! That, and while I was watching it I looked up my Hetalia fanfic and found out that I had written a description for each planned chapter already in my documents! I can totally finish the story I think! I'll do my best to keep this up to date now. :) But college has started up again so bear with me!))

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Parting of Ways**

_Nothing left to do, nowhere else to go… _

_It's time for Japan to head home._

_How awkward will we feel though, now that we are alone?_

* * *

It seemed to be a very quiet day… not many people were interested in talking to one another, or at least, in the Axis Powers house of Japan, Italy, and Germany.

"Have you told Italy yet?"

"…no, not yet."

Germany gave a light nod, smoothing his blonde hair back as he looked out his office window by turning in his chair. Japan stood solemnly on the opposite side of the desk, not wanting to move around the desk to approach the blonde male. Germany had been quiet, wondering to himself, and avoiding everyone for about two days. Something had happened to him two days ago that caused him to avoid Japan and Italy… especially Italy.

That dream, those memories… were they all real? _Or was it all…_

"Is something the matter?" Japan asked gently, lowering his head to look and observe what was on the desk to try and occupy his eyes "You've been rather, quiet."

The blonde remained silent for a while, before Japan spoke his name "Germany…?"

"…how is Italy doing?" Germany seemed to ignore Japan's question.

The raven-haired male tilted his head as he looked back up to Germany, or at least looked at the back of the man's chair. "Hm? He is fine. Acting as usual, but he has been upset that you've been avoiding him…" Japan went silent once again, just like Germany, before he repeated "So… is something the matter…?"

Germany turned in his chair and looked at Japan, leaning on the top of the desk and folding his hands together as if to contemplate what he had just been asked. Plenty had been upsetting him, more than enough problems going through his head. Work was always stressful, and his hopes of returning home to relax flew out the window for the past two days. Two days ago… him and Italy had…

They had…

_They…_

"You and Italy; you two will have plenty of time to take care of one another when I am gone." Japan finally breathed out, seemingly annoyed, and then turning to walk away. Germany flinched slightly from the voice that broke his thoughts, and he shook his head before lifting to his feet. His chair was pushed backward, and it bumped against the window before ricocheting back to him "J-Japan! What do you mean by that?"

Japan was at the door way, continuing to head out, but Germany finally yelled "JAPAN!" as he slammed his fist to the desk.

The Japanese man stopped in his tracks, turned his head to the blonde, and was giving him a curious look. His eyes seemed rather dull, as if slightly bored from the conversation, or at least from being in the same office room as Germany. He sighed out "Isn't it obvious?"

The blue-eyed man blinked, his eyes shifting slightly "H-Huh…?"

Japan turned and approached the desk once again, and Germany fell back into his chair. "You and Italy are dealing with personal manners that I cannot help with." Japan pressed a hand to his chest, his white uniform cushioning his palm "Germany… it has been a few weeks… since things felt a bit, tense in this home. The Axis Powers have nothing to do, no one who needs saving, besides Italy himself every now and again, but what I am trying to say is this… You and Italy do not need me any longer; in fact, we do not need to stay together in this home. I feel as if we have done all we could for now, and it's time for me to leave. This home feels as if it is getting more stuffed, more… crowded…"

He glanced away "And it is time for you and Italy to fix this thing of yours…"

"Th-Thing?!" Germany scoffed, snorting some and looking away with a grunt. His blue eyes revealed worry though. Were his issues really that obvious? "There is no 'thing' going on…!"

"I know there is." Japan said as he stared "Italy told me about this 'friendship sex'."

Germany's face turned bright pink, and he folded his arms across his chest as he continued to look away in defiance. Something so passionate and personal could be so easily revealed by someone so naïve… just great.

"You need to talk to him about how you really feel." Japan said, once again turning to walk away "I'm sure you did not mean for it to seem like a 'friendly' round of intercourse. But I cannot help any longer, I have to go home."

With that said, Japan left the office. Left the man alone.

Germany sat there, staring hard at the wall beside him with his face completely shaded in red, his arms crossed and his forehead beaded in sweat. Japan knew about their love-issues, the one sided relationship that Germany was trying to turn into two. But Japan was right, Germany had to fix this himself… he couldn't avoid it forever; his heart wasn't letting him anyway. And the more he explored his closet, the more he remembered, and thought, and wondered about Italy… Italy, _Italia… _

They used to know each other, way before they even met each other. A long time ago… as Germany was slowly remembering, Italy wasn't willing to forget. Germany was remembering his past while Italy was clinging to his own memories so hard that he was failing to see the present… or even the possible future.

_Their future._

He wished Japan didn't have to go, the mood would get a lot worse with him gone… But Japan had to do something back at home; he couldn't just stop him from completing his family duties.

But… Japan was right. The Axis Powers weren't being given any more tasks, it had been so long, did they really need to stay together any longer?

* * *

"Tokyo is growing too large, I am needed to teach him and take care of him." Japan said this to a crying Italy. The brunette was sobbing loudly, whining and clinging to Japan's leg as the raven haired man tried to force him off.

"JAPAN! What if someone needs us! And if you're gone we can't do this alone!" Italy continued to cry and held on, as if it were a life or death situation. Japan was frowning slightly at Italy, before slowly kneeling down and giving the male a gentle hug "You two would be able to handle it just fine. I know you can do it."

Italy sniffled back a few tears, before sighing and wiping his eyes "Oh-Okay~" He started to let go of Japan, and the other took that moment to pull away and nod "It will be alright, besides… Germany needs to speak with you."

Italy lifted to his feet, with Japan's aid, and he blinked curiously at the raven while continuing to rub his eyes "Eh? With me~? About what?" He pouted and wiggled a little bit in place, like a worm flailing in the air to attract a birds attention "Waahh~ But Doitsu's been avoiding me for the past few days~ What does he want with me~?"

"You are not in trouble." The shorter male said quickly to defend Germany "I think it is best that he speaks to you about it himself." He then turned and left Italy alone in the hall. Japan had to leave for his room to finish packing his things, and Italy stood there in thought and wonder as to what Germany needed to talk to him about.

He also wondered if he would even talk to him today, considering the blonde was still avoiding him. He shook his head slightly; the loose and curly strand seemed to bounce "Ah, maybe it's about something else…" With that last thought, he decided to hurry after Japan to help him pack his things.

That was the day things seemed to just change for the Axis Powers, for everyone… it was a turning point, where now that the nations knew the Axis Powers had split, they were weaker, and more prone to defeat.

But… not that anyone paid them any mind. America and Britain were busy with their own ordeals. So was China, and Russia, France… Spain and Romano were probably busy with things of their own as well. It seemed all the nations had their own things to take care of, and no time to notice that the Axis Powers were in a crisis.

At least, in Italy and Germany's eyes.

But they wouldn't dare speak to each other about it.

* * *

After Japan had gathered all his things the next morning, he had his luggage at the front door, and managed to bring it all out in time with the help of Italy. Germany was at work, as always early in the morning, and wouldn't be back until sometime in the late afternoon.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Japan." Italy pouted, receiving a light pat on the head by the shorter male "I made some spaghetti for you, as a going away present. Would you like me to help you carry it to the… um…" He peeked over Japan's shoulder and out the door "To the whatever it is you're using to carry all this stuff~?"

"My relatives will be coming by to help me bring everything back. It is easier and cheaper to travel on foot, and would only take a days time." Japan said gently as he continued to pull everything outside of the door and onto the front lawn. Italy continued to help as much as he can, before nodding to the other "Okie dokey~ I'll bring out the pot of pasta-da then~" He hummed with a smile, before turning and skipping back into the house. Italy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, peeking about for just a moment before pulling a pot from the top shelf and closing the door with his foot. "Here it is~!" He sang happily, waltzing back towards where Japan was "Something to remember Italy by—Gah!"

Italy tripped over a small bag, and the pot flew from his hand and out the doorway. The brunette face planted onto the ground right outside. "Ngh… ow…" He whimpered and lifted his head, his nose completely red from the fall, but thankfully not from any blood. Italy then gawked at Japan "N-Nya! Japan! My pasta~!"

He hurried to his feet, and stared at Japan. The raven-haired male's fists were held tightly to his sides, and he growled lightly under his breath. His face was completely hidden underneath the pot of cold spaghetti; the pasta that ran down and stained his uniform.

"S-Something… to remember me by…?" Italy swallowed nervously, before crying.

There was a silence for awhile, Japan standing there fuming while Italy cried and hoped that he wouldn't be killed or yelled at. But soon enough the silence was broken from a light chuckle. It wasn't Italy, and when the brunette realized this, he stopped to rub his eyes and took a few deep breaths before discovering it was Japan. The shorter of the two was slowly removing the pot from his head, revealing his now bright red (and saucy) coated hair, and he was laughing gently under his breath as he slurped up a noodle.

Italy giggled as he looked away, his attention suddenly focused on the people walking up in the distance. There was a woman with a bob cut of black hair, she was as tall and looked to be about Japan's age. There were also two younger boys, both with scars on their faces. Both boys had raven short hair, in suit with their culture, but one of the boys had one brown eye and an apparent blind right eye, where the scar had been permanently placed around it, and the other boy had more of a messy set of black hair and his scar was more on his forehead and reaching to his eyebrows.

The boys looked at each other, before the one with the blind eye seemed to laugh while the other just chuckled. The woman hurriedly approached and grabbed a napkin from her dress pocket to clean Japan.

"J-Japan, why are you so messy?" The woman asked with a light frown, bowing politely and quickly to Italy before continuing to clean Japan's face. The boy with the blind eye hurried to some of the luggage, lifting two in his hands and giving a quick "Hurry hurry!" Before moving back to the womanly figure.

The other boy nervously approached Italy, grabbing a bag that was beside the taller man and with his other free hand trying to cover his scarred forehead with his bangs "Ohayou gozaimasu…" He started to blush, and the other boy hurried to his side and whispered strictly "Nagasaki~! Don't talk to strangers~! And he smells like tomatoes~!"

The boy, now known as Nagasaki, snorted a bit as he hurried away to the woman. The blind-eyed boy stuck his tongue out to Italy, and the brunette blinked curiously with a clueless smile planted on his face.

"You two should remember Italy, Feliciano." Japan said quickly, trying to wave away the woman who continued persisting in cleaning him off. "Hiroshima, stop behaving so rudely."

"Gomene." Hiroshima stuck out his tongue again, and Nagasaki took another bag before the woman went to help in grabbing some as well. With two bags in each of the family members' hands, that left Japan with two of his own to carry, and he looked back to Italy "We can always call and talk to one another, if you're ever upset or need anything… but I know that Romano, and Germany, will always be there for you. Never forget that, alright?"

Italy frowned and nodded "I wish Germany were here, to see you off as well. But please call when you make it home, I'll make sure he picks up the phone to talk to you."

Japan gave a light nod as well, placing a bag down to pat Italy on the head once more before picking it up again. Italy bit his lower lip, soon hugging the tomato covered man "Safe travels, don't die~!"

"How kind." Hiroshima snickered, causing Nagasaki to giggle as the two nudged elbows as a form of high-fiving. The woman glared at them, and they quieted down, before she as well as the boys bowed to Italy and muttered a small "Thank you, and take care." Before turning and walking away.

Japan moved away from Italy and smiled "Take care, Italy. Be safe, no more trouble… and try to take care of Germany." He turned and started to walk away.

Italy waved quickly, slowly lifting the pot from the floor and nodding as he now waved the pot in the air "I will! Don't worry about us! We'll be fine! I'll miss you! Take care, Japan!"

_And just like that… he was gone._

_The Axis Powers had broken away. They were slowly starting to move on… it was time for everyone to leave._

Was Germany next?

* * *

Germany was back in his office, sorting out papers now that he had finished his work for the night. Japan had departed sometime in the afternoon, meaning he may not hear from him until tomorrow noon as well, or even later that evening. It was already getting lonely… not that Japan and Germany spoke too often, but now that he was gone, and he was avoiding Italy… it felt even more lonely and quiet in the house.

Now what was bound to happen? Japan was their only peace… without peace, there would be chaos.

There was a creaking outside the door, and Germany jumped a bit, glancing at the doorway curiously, before returning to his thoughts and papers. This only lasted another moment, when another creak sounded, and he groaned before rubbing his temples "Italy…"

"D-Doitsu…?" Italy peaked from the doorway, a frown on his face as he looked around in the office before slowly stepping inside. Germany nodded, waving with his fingers for Italy to move closer, and the brunette did just that "D-Doitsu… Um… earlier today, Japan said you needed to talk with me."

_Japan…_

Germany groaned.

Italy's frown deepened "I'm sorry… I can come back some other time—"

"No." Germany said quickly, gesturing to a chair "We might as well discuss this now. Have a seat."

Italy quickly took a seat, blinking to Germany curiously "What is it, Doitsu? You've been avoiding me lately and I wanna know if I've gotten into trouble again."

"It's not that—"

"I don't like it when you avoid me. I like hanging out with you, you're my best friend and—"

"Listen to me. You aren't in trouble, I just—"

"And I dislike you running off to do stupid things, like sauerkraut making or, sausage roasting. And I smelled NO sauerkraut or sausages… you were lying those times too and I didn't want to say anything at the time but seriously Doitsu sometimes there's just—"

Germany stood up fast, startling Italy and making him squeak. The blonde then sat back down, and Italy sighed "S-So…?"

"Just… listen to me." Germany said softly, his blue eyes looking over Italy before glancing down at his paperwork. The brunette had gotten quiet now, not sure what to say at the moment as he waited for Germany to try and speak, but the blonde was now shuffling around his paperwork as if that needed attention. He was doing so nervously, as if he didn't want to say what needed to be said. He was biting his bottom lip, before stopping what he was doing and folding his hands together atop his desk.

"I-Italy… I—"

The phone rang, and Germany sighed as he tried ignoring it. "Italy… we need to talk about, what we had done a few days ago."

"Friendship sex~" Italy said with a small and happy sigh as his eyes wandered to the ceiling. The man's ignorance adding to the annoying phone ring was giving Germany a headache.

The phone continued ringing, Germany held his head and Italy nodded fast before jumping up to his feet "Let's do that again~!"

"N-No, Italy listen to me." Germany said with a grunt, getting up as well in worry that Italy was going to run off an leave, but instead he reached for the phone with a quick "You gonna answer?" before answering it himself "Ciao ciao~ Italy nya~" And listening.

Germany paused, waiting for Italy to say something, but he was just standing there listening "We need to talk about this." The blonde breathed out quickly.

"Romano~ You called~ How nice!" Italy squealed, before looking to Germany and giggling towards him "No it's fine, we can talk now if you'd like."

The blonde groaned, slowly getting up and walking out of the office. He needed a break, he needed time to think. He wondered if Italy was doing this on purpose or not.

The brunette quietly glanced at the door as Germany left, turning his back to it and frowning slightly as he held the receiver with both hands, whispering "It's nothing, I'm _fine_..."

* * *

Germany went to sleep later that night, curled within himself, like a child who had been beaten. His room had gotten cold, his door was closed and locked; he didn't plan on Italy running to his room to sleep with him like he did every now and again.

"Italy…" Germany said gently, his white tank-top being ruffled from the blankets as he moved and switched to try and get comfortable. He wanted to sleep, push his worries away… but he couldn't.

And now that Japan was gone, he was worried things would only get worse.

Because without peace...

There was _chaos_.

* * *

Japan turned his head for a moment, looking behind him in the darkness of where he used to be.

_"Jinsei... iroiro..."_

* * *

Authors Note:

_Finally! I wanted this to sort of be a Japan chapter, I know this fic is about Italy and Germany, but you could never forget the third member of the party~! With Germany always angry, and Italy always crying, it was Japan who kept the mellow cool in the team, he was like the mediator for them. And with him gone… things are going to take a turn for the worse._

_Next chapter: The Plans of War_

_The Holy Roman Empire won't back down, even if it costs him his life, and his love for another… these reoccurring dreams that Germany keeps having are starting to get to him, are they meant to hinder him in his hopes of winning Italy's heart? Or are they there to help him…?_

_How much more can Italy take before he breaks?_


	8. The Plans of War

((First off, this is more of a short chapter.

Second, is it bad that I enjoy making poems at the beginning of these chapters? SO DEEP AND MEANINGFUL YES. I sorta wanna know what everyone thinks of the little poems. Do they seem like they mean something? I know it's too much to ask, asking people to comment on them XD but I'm just curious about what people think they represent, and things like that… anyway... carry on!))

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Plans of War**

_It's his duty._

_But it's her truth…_

_But if it's his destiny,_

_Is it his proof?_

* * *

"So do you have any plans?"

"Well, I think we should intercept them through the eastern area, but only if you are willing to sacrifice a few men in the process."

"Sacrifice? I do not think he is willing to sacrifice any men at all!"

"That motive is too risky, Sir. We have to try another route."

"And you have anything better, Austria?"

The older man paused, fixing his glasses and looking away for a moment towards the door of the office. It was creaked open only slightly, and he immediately noticed the set of eyes gazing inside of the room. Young Italia's hazel eyes… He'd rather not discuss their plans in front of the innocents, and yet, there she was… watching.

Hungary was sitting calmly in a chair, looking down at her hands that had been folded in her lap. She wasn't saying much of anything; most of the discussion was between Austria and the Holy Roman Empire at the moment, who was at his usual post… behind his desk.

"Well? Austria?" HRE repeated with a small glare. Sometimes it was hard to take a child seriously, and yet, with this blonde, his blue gaze was intense. The hour was close at hand, and they couldn't afford any mistakes on planning their actions… his actions. The boy swallowed, waiting for an answer from the other male. Besides the two of them, there was a General that was underneath HRE, but Hungary was the only woman in the room.

"I… have none." Austria finally admitted, and HRE gave a dark grin. "It is settled then." The boy breathed out, nodding to the general who bowed gracefully before turning on his heel and marching to the door. Austria quickly glanced as the man exited, hearing nothing from the General, he turned his attention back to HRE "Do you really think that this sneak attack will work?"

"It has to…" The blonde boy mumbled with a light frown.

* * *

Italia had hidden around the corner as the General exited the office, and he watched the man walk the opposite way down the quiet hall. The entire home had been submitted into silence, due to Holy Roman Empire calling people back and forth to meet with him. Some entering and having yet to exit. He was planning, plotting, and from what Italia had witnessed, it was for war.

Italia knew why he hadn't been called in, because Holy Roman Empire did not want him to get involved...

"Oh, Empire…" Italia sighed sadly, feeling his eyes fill up with tears.

He hurried into the kitchen, looking for some things here and there to make. Perhaps if he made a meal for him, he would feel better? Perhaps even decide not to go to such a great war? He was worried about him, he couldn't help it… he loved him.

Into the pot went vegetables and water, light hissing noises erupted due to the heated metal greeting cold water fresh from the pump. Italia chopped and diced, tossed and tried his best to make a great soup. He wanted a big pot full so that maybe everyone could partake in a bowl of their own? He would sip and test, and he would approve, then he would pour a finished bowl and walk right over to the office. A heart-warming bowl of vegetable soup.

Italia stood there though, at the door, worried… confused, but still worried. Would everything be alright?

He knocked lightly "I-It is I-Italia…"

"Italia?" The familiar voice spoke, and he smiled before slowly peeking through the door with his head "Nhn." He scooted in, looking at Hungary and Austria for a moment, before holding up the bowl "I-I made—"

"Italia, I do not have time for this right now." Holy Roman Empire said this quickly, giving Italia a smile, but waving him away nonetheless. Italia frowned "But, have you eaten today?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine." He waved him off again, but Italia insisted "E-Empire… You have to eat something."

"You do look starved, sir." Hungary admitted, looking at the bowl of soup in Italia's hands. Italia nodded quickly "Y-Yes… it is really good, all the vegetables are fresh. Especially the tomatoes—"

"I said I AM FINE!" The blonde suddenly yelled, startling the young brunette as he dropped the bowl and it shattered onto the floor. There was a long silence, but Hungary hurried to her feet "I will clean it up…!" The woman rushed over with a handy napkin, and started to scrub and wipe the floor with a frown.

"Italia…" HRE muttered gently, the blue eyed male was looking away sadly "I-I am sorry—"

"No, I understand." Italia mumbled back, his eyes welling with sorrow now. He had failed… "I know, I should not have bothered you. It is my own fault…" He turned quickly and hurried out the door "H-Have fun!"

"Italia!"

The young boy ran out of the office, and down to the hall, and immediately to the room filled with clay and pottery wheels. He sobbed, squeaky noises erupting from him each moment he took a deep breath. He felt foolish, a little silly for thinking that soup or food could bring anyone happiness. He was different, it couldn't be helped. Italia was the only boy he knew that needed to eat when he was sad, or needed something to munch on when he was sick… every moment he felt down, he needed something to feed on. He was the only one then? No one else ever wanted or liked his food, and when Empire said he liked it… he never ate in front of him…

_Holy Roman Empire didn't like him anymore._

Italia cried, sitting on a stool in front of a lump of red clay. He covered his face with his apron, crying deeply into its comforting cloth. It had been dirtied with food stains, but food was all he knew. It was all he had now.

He sniffled some, rubbing his eyes and holding his breath. But hiccups came, and he slowly lowered the apron and looked at the clay before him. He wiped a few stray tears from his cheeks, before whispering nervously "N-Not… not all I have."

He worked with what he got, that was what he always remembered. Work with what you have, never worry about the rest of the world. _Be happy, you're doing fine… as long as you have one, you can worry about the other later._

"Not… just food…" Italia whispered as his tiny hands shifted and fixed the lump of clay before him. His creamy white hands were slowly becoming stained. He wasn't even supposed to be in such an area. He was the house maid, like Hungary, he was there to just clean and cook… not create the plates or build pots…

_Or…_

When Italia was finished, he left it to dry on a small table, smiling proudly at the work of art. Later in the evening, while everyone was finally asleep, he would return as quietly as possible… and pick up what he had made and go to HRE's closet.

"I do not just have food, Holy Roman Empire…" The boy mumbled sweetly as he cradled the object he had made. He closed the closet door behind him, going to a small box and kneeling before it. "I have a heart too."

A hardened clay heart rested in his arms, and he smiled down at it before kissing its dry and smooth surface with his small and gentle lips. He opened the box, biting his bottom lip as he looked down into it and immediately spotted the frame of himself. "Oh… Empire…" He whispered, kissing the heart shaped gift again and placing it inside "I hope my heart is good enough for you…"

"I hope… my heart can save you."

* * *

He was peeking into the old closet now, not sure what to say, or how to feel. He was confused, upset, slightly angry.

It made no sense that Germany was reciting this dream aloud… as if he knew, as if he understood. But he didn't, he shouldn't…

"Doitsu…" Italy grumbled, staring into the closet and watching the blonde stand there holding the clay creation. It had cracked, chipped some, but it was still in mint condition. Germany remembered the heart, he said… Germany remembered when Italia placed it in the box, he said…

_Why was Germany behaving so rudely? Why was he such a liar…?_

Italy held his breath, his eyes watered, but he didn't try to wipe them away. He had just woken up from a dream… the same dream that Germany said he remembered… except… apparently, his was in the eyes of HRE.

"No… I can't…" Italy couldn't fall in love... he couldn't. He made a promise, and he would do whatever it takes to keep it.

"I may not have all my memories… but Romano has the rest." Italy said quickly, it seemed to startle Germany as he looked to the doorway, but Italy quickly evaded his gaze by hurrying down the hall and to his own bedroom.

"Romano will understand… Germany, you are not, and will never be, my Holy Roman Empire…"

* * *

_I hope…_

_My heart can save you._

* * *

Authors Note:

_Some people may notice that I switch Italia from being a HER to a HE every now and then. It's because this depends on the perspective. If I'm writing from HRE or Austria's perspective, of course they see Italia as a young girl. Hungary, however, would see Italia as a young boy, since she was the one who gave him the dress and dressed him in the beginning. Does that make sense? I just wanted to clear that up. This was a small dream sequence chapter. This time Italy is starting to dream… and it's affecting him too._

_Next chapter: Oh Brother, My Brother_

_Germany and Italy return to their brothers in order to gain advice on how they should feel in this confusing love and hate situation. Both receive the same advice; and yet both just can't move on from how they feel…_

_But both of them are talking about two different people…?_


End file.
